Onii-chan is Mine!
by Kegi Springfield
Summary: For the longest time possible, Momo only has Shintarou, and Shintarou only have Momo. But what'll happen if someone came between the siblings? Rated M for reasons, Mostly death


Onii-chan is Mine!

**Need help with Proofreading**

**I lost contact with hime for a while now, any one heard about her?**

**any way, enjoy! **

* * *

For the longest of time, Momo has adored her brother.

As far as she can remember, her brother has always been everything for her.

He's the only one who truly understand her, to be there for her, to listen to her, to help her whenever she needed it. She loves him so much. So much it's scary.

* * *

(MOMO POV)

It was in a Monday morning,

The alarm has ringing for a while, but the raven haired boy is still snuggling in his bed, refusing to woke up. As the time pass, the second alarm rang, followed by the third.

He put it up by himself to make sure he woke up in time, but he hate the idea.

Giving up to continue his sleep under the three alarm clock, Shintarou slowly opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was his sister Momo, lying on the bed right besides him. She smiled at him

"Good morning, onii-chan!" I shouted. Not wanting to lose to the alarm sounds

Shintarou grunted a bit and rubbed his eyes

"Morning Momo…." He said as he turning off the alarm.

I smiled happily, today will surely be another great day for me and him.

I only have him, and he only have me. I love him, and he love me back, even if I'm just a little sister to him, I'm really happy. Every night, I prayed that this relationship will never change no matter what happen.

But it changed.

Ayano.

I hate that girl! She took my Onii-chan away from me!

She tried to get between me and brother! I hate her!

Oniichan doesn't only have me anymore, but I still only have him. I hate her!

Oniichan's only talk about her lately, I hate her!

She took my Onii-chan's attention from me! I hate her!

Hate Hate Hate!

As my hate peaked, I can't take it anymore. If she won't go away from my beloved onii-chan, then I will make her go away my self

On that fatefull day, I found her on the roof top.

She was ready to jump on her own, but she looks like she's still waiting for something.

I hid the knife I was intended to stab her with and approached her.

"Momo-chan?" She asked as she see me and smiled.

That smile again, the smile she used to deceive my onii-chan! I hate that smile! I hate it!

"What're you doing here? Ah, this is…" She can't finish her sentence as I pushed her.

"Give me Back My Onii-chan!" I whispered.

She wasn't expecting this and lost her footing.

I smiled, i watched her fall to her death with a satisfied smile on my face.

"Onii-chan is mine…."

* * *

Apparently, my Onii-chan was really hurt with her death.

He blamed himself for her 'suicide'. It wasn't his fault, it was hers, it was all her fault! And she made my Onii-chan sad! How unforgivable!

Can't handle the pressure anymore, My Onii-chan dropped out from school and locked himself in his room.

I was so happy! No one else will be able take him from me anymore!

He's mine and mine alone! I should go to that girl's grave, thanking her and then wreck her grave.

I'm the only one he let inside of his room, and He only talk to me, Me! Just me! Not our mother or anyone else! Just me!

This happy days go on for a year until she came to his PC. A human shaped virus called EnE.

She's cheerful, energetic and can push my Onii-chan to do something she wants.

Trully a virus.

"Say… EnE-chan? What'll happen if the phone is broken when you're in it?" I asked, The blue virus who is currently residing on my phone. She did it from time to time. Apparently,she can move very from device to device as long as it's linked with cable or signal,

"Well… I don't know… But worst thing possible is I will be death! Just kidding!"

"I see…."

"Eh? Little sister? Why are you turning the connection off? Wait, why are you taking out a knife? Where is that even come from? Little sister? KYAAAAA!"

STAB!

* * *

"EnE? EnE? You're in here?" Shintarou said as he browsing around his computer

"What's wrong Onii-chan?" I asked, peeking from the half closed door.

"No, it's just… I can't find EnE. Did you see her on your phone?"

"I don't know… I haven't seen her for a while already. Maybe she left?"

"Maybe… but I'll try to search for her in my folders."

"Take your time! And… Onii-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Could you please, accompany me to buy a new Phone? i broke mine"

He scratched the back of his head a bit and nodded "….. After I searched for EnE okay…?"

I smiled in joy, "Of course!"

He can search for her all he wanted, I'll even help him. But She will never show up in front off him anymore. And I'll make sure of it.

"Onii-chan is mine!"

* * *

we shouldn't have go to the mall that day, we really shouldn't!

After confirming that EnE is gone for good, My Onii-chan and I go to the Mall to choose a new phone.

A lot of things happen and We met them there, The Mekakushi Dan

Long story short we became their member, it ws

Ever Since the first time she met with Onii-chan on the mall, I already have a bad feeling.

After the incident, they keep getting closer and closer. I started to dislike it.

Their personality was quite similar afterall, so I though they're just being comfortable around each other. Thinking about it again, isn't that the reason why people start dating? I was so stupid back there.

One day, I was just playing around with Marry at the hide out when I noticed Danchou came.

She's unnoticeable like always, but I'm starting to learn how to know if she's here or not.

I turned around, wanting to call her. But I smelled something, a scent that I know so much, a scent I love so much.

I can smell Onii-chan's scent from her

It's faint, but I was positive it's my Onii-chan's scent.

What's going on here? How? Did they met before going here? My Onii-chan said he didn't want to come today, he must be in his room. Why?

My Onii-chan arrived to the hideout not long after Danchou came.

I turned around to face him, he looks tired. Maybe because of walking in this heat.

I quickly approached him and snuggling on his chest. He was surprised, but he didn't push me away.

I took a deep sniff, much to his confusion.

I knew it! It really is his scent! Why? I know they're quite close, but to not this close.

I shocked my head, "nah… maybe they're just meet up before coming here." I tried to believe it's just that.

But I still have this uneasy feeling. I tried to convince myself that it was just a coincidence.

Noticing my uneasiness, My Onii-chan patted my head gently and showed me a box of cake. It's the box from my favorite bakery! I can't believe he's still remember it.

He bought quite a lot of cakes, enough for everyone in the hideout. So we're gathering together to enjoy it.

I sat besides my Onii-chan and start to eat. It's good! But to make it better, Onii-chan is besides me!

I took a glance at my Onii-chan, he was looking at Danchou.

He was staring at her with a warm look he used to give me when we were little.

It's weird, even though it was my favorite cake it doesn't feels good at all. It's still delicious, but I can't enjoy it at all.

I was jealous? No! we're just a brother and sister! Our relationship is not like that!

Kido noticed my Onii-chan's gaze at her and smiled back at him.

My Onii-chan blushed! He blushed at her smile, he never blushed when I smiled at him! Why? He even smiled back at her. No! don't give her your genuine smile! Let just me know about your genuine smile! Don't give it to anyone else!

That's it! I finally accepted it.

I was jealous.

I was jealous at Danchou.

A few days after that, when I was watching my midnight show in silence, I heard a door opened in the middle of the night.

Judging from the sound of foot steps, It seems like my Onii-chan is going out. Maybe to take a leak or get a drink.

I turned off my TV and listening to his foot steps. He went down the stairs, but he didn't go to the kitchen, he went to the front door.

Slowly, I opened my door. Trying to not making any sound.

I sneaked outside and hiding near the stairs. I can see my Onii-chan opened the door. Did we ran out of cola? I remember that I stocked quite a lot already.

To my surprise, I heard him talking to someone!

He didn't go out. He let some one in!

Who is it? It's a female voice!

I took a peek.

I can't believe my eyes. I don't want to!

It was Kido! He let her in into his room, but what happened after that really hurt my heart.

They're kissing! I quickly hide myself and continue to watch them, My Idiotic Onii-chan is kissing Danchou on his bed! Did he forced her to? No, she seems to be willing enough for me.

My chest hurts, what is this feeling?

I remember this feeling, I felt it a couple of time before.

Momo remember, it was the feeling from back then. From when that girl and virus took her Onii-chan away from her.

Hate

A few days later, Kido and Shintarou are missing, Everyone is looking for them

We don't know where they went, we tried to search every where. But there's nothing. I know it's useless, with Kido's ability and Onii-chan's intelligence there's no way we can find them. But I don't want to give up! I don't want to lose him! I don't want to be alone! Why? Why did you leave me again?

Days and weeks passed, and Onii-chan is still not coming home.

Every month, he always sent in a letter telling that he's okay, alongside some money. And the amount somehow increased each months. But there's no sender address nor a clue about where they live written on it

We don't know where and how they are, but just the though that he's still alive out there, that he's still want to send a letter to me, that he's still care about me. makes me really happy.

But not her! Not that B*tch who stole him away!

I hate her! I hate her! She took my Onii-chan away from me! I hate her!

I'm gonna kill her! I will kill her and take my Onii-chan back! I swear! I'll find and kill her with my own hands!

5 years later, they came back.

It was so sudden, just like when they disappeared. My heart almost exploded in joy.

In these 5 years He grown even taller, he have also become really handsome. I fall in love to him over and over again.

My Onii-chan managed to rise up from nothing to be a CEO of a large company. I'm so proud of him. He's really a genius! I love him even more now.

I'm so happy! So Happy! So happy!

I even forgotten my hate towards the thieving cat. I'm just so happy!

What the?

I was so happy that my Onii-chan's coming home and didn't notice Kido behind him. Just like my Onii-chan, she has change a lot. She's far more feminine than she used to be, her long hair she used to tied in ponytail and hidden under her hood are now flowing down beautifully, her breast, her waist, every parts of her looks a lot more mature than before.

But what's really surprise me was something else.

On her hands, Kido is carrying something. Something that broke me

It's a cute baby girl with my Onii-chan's hair and Kido's face.

"Come on, say hello to aunties and uncles!" Kido says, while holding her baby's hand, waving it up to us.

I feel the world around me shattered, It feels as if there's something inside me that break the moment I saw the baby.

I stared at her, I remember that face!

She came back! And she took my Onii-chan again! Yes, It's her!

"What's her name? What's her name?" Marry asked, already took a liking to the baby.

Kido smiled and said her name, that name!

"Ayano… Her name is Ayano"

As Kido introduced Ayano, I ran to the bathroom

Unable to hold my emotion anymore,

I fall to the floor and cried

No! No! Noooooo!He's mine! He's mine!

Don't took him away from me!

Give me back my Onii-chan!

Give him back to me!

Give him back!

The group holds a party to congratulate Their return.

Kano and Onii-chan exchanged a few hit, knowing that Kano also like Kido I can relate to him. But I still hate him for hurting Onii-chan!

Onii-chan himself doesn't really mind.

After a few hit, they're just laughing together. Mentioning something about Bromance or something.

Konoha Hugged Onii-chan as tightly as he can, I swear I can hear the sounds of bone cracking, but Onii-chan seems to be fine enough.

Seto and Marry are playing with Ayano.

Hibiya is talking with Kido. Making Onii-chan and Kano a bit jealous and worried since Hibiya has grown into a quite handsome man.

The room was filled with laughter and happy atmosphere.

Everyone was happy with the reunion and the new family member.

Except me, There's no way I can be happy after what I saw and heard. I was torn apart.

I clenched my fist every time I look at Kido and Ayano, trying to suppress my hatred, fear and disgust to them in front of Onii-chan. I feel like I'm going crazy.

A few minutes after midnight, Onii-chan got a call from one of his subordinates. I can't hear it clearly, but it seems like he got a problem that need to be solved right away.

He groaned and complained, but Kido pushed him to go

Oniichan left unwillingly, and the party continue.

I don't want to waste any more time

I took out a knife I've been carrying around for the sake if I ever saw her again.

It's just like Ayano or EnE, she took him away from her.

So I will end her with my own hands, just like the previous.

I rushed to the mother and daughter, ready to stabbed them both.

Everyone was surprised, No one expect it to happen. And the moment they're able to understand what happened it's already too late.

"Onii-chan is mine!"

Shintarou came back to see the hideout covered in blood.

He can see everyone's laying on the floor motionless.

His eyes widened in horror, He want to cry, he want to scream, but he failed to let out a voice.

Among the pile of corpse, he saw his worse nightmare.

"K-Kido…. ? Ayano?" He walked to them, tears rolling down from his cheeks. "Kido….Ayano…!"

He picked them up, Hugging the corpse of his wife and child tightly. Making himself red in their blood.

He broke down, why did everyone who's dear to him death? Is it his fault?

He saw a shard of glass around them, possibly from a knocked down vase or something.

But it's fine, he picked up the shard and pointing the sharp side to his neck.

"I'm coming guys…."

As he press the shard to slice his own throat, he heard a voice. A tiny whispering voice. But for him, it's hope.

"Onii-chan?"

Shintarou turned around to the voice and found his sister sitting on the corner of the room. Covered in blood from head to toe. She's wounded and weak.

He can't believe his eyes

Shintarou carefully put the corpse of his wife and child down and rushed to her side.

"Momo? You're safe! W-what happen h-" Before he can finish his words he was silenced by a kiss.

Shintarou can't understand what happened,as Momo wrapped her hands around his neck tightly. He can feel her body shaking.

"….."Shintarou hugged his sister back.

Somehow relieved that he's not left alone. Relieved that his only sister and family survived.

He was so happy that at least she survived that he didn't notice a creepy smile Momo make behind him.

3 years later,

The case has never been solved, as there was only a few to no evidence. No sign of broke in, no sign of someone or something else in the room. Nothing.

No one suspected Momo, as she was also viewed as a victim.

The case is buried in the dark.

Shintarou is sitting on the sofa, watching the TV with his new family. He lost almost everyone he loves and care, but he can't keep blaming himself. He has to walk forwards, because that must be what his family and friends wants.

Sitting On his side is his wife, 8 months old pregnant with his baby.

He rubbed her belly carefully, hoping that no harm will ever fall to her. He doesn't want to repeat his mistake anymore and this time he's serious. She's his only family left and the only one he love now. He will protected them, no matter what happen.

With a loving smile she leaned towards him and give him a quick kiss.

"I love you… Onii-chan…."


End file.
